


Post-Production

by foxmulder_whereartthou



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Shrinking, Steven Universe Future Spoilers, Steven Universe Needs Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmulder_whereartthou/pseuds/foxmulder_whereartthou
Summary: my take on what happened after growing pains.stevens the same, but her interpretation has definitely been affected.priyanka is the real MVP in suf.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Priyanka Maheswaran, Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Greg Universe & Steven Universe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 213





	Post-Production

After he shrinks back down and the pink hue is gone from his skin, Steven crumples almost instantly, falling forward into his father's arms. It's clear that he's exhausted, drained beyond belief. You grip Connie tight, berating yourself for how you didn't think about what this boy must've been going through - he's only a boy, young and helpless, barely older than your Connie. It scares you.

A sudden pink flash permeates the room again and you tense, but the colour dissolves almost as quickly as it came. At first glance, Greg rises to his feet alone, but once he turns you see that he's holding a tiny Steven, swaddled in his arms. They leave with Steven's clothes in a small plastic carrier bag and a promise to call. 

* * *

Connie doesn't study that night, and her pacing causes the paint on the light fixture downstairs to flake off, drifting like snowfall. You don't say anything, the wounds inflicted are too fresh, still stinging as if cleaned with saltwater.

* * *

The next week he turns up at your house. It's a Friday, of course it's a Friday, and you're about to go off to your night shift. He and Connie laugh at old jokes you have long stopped trying to understand and make plans for the next time she's on one of her study breaks, but you can see it now - the hurt and the hate behind his eyes. The boy in the hospital gown. The bones cracked and crumpled beneath unblemished skin. 

* * *

Despite leaving on time, you arrive later than you'd like - crying in the car would've obscured your vision, and there's no way you're going to cause a crash.

* * *

He's back on Tuesday, you notice, an ice-cream in hand and a smile, innocent and soft, on his face. Connie returns it, a flower in bloom at his touch, and you forget, if only for a moment, the horrors this boy has had to endure to save your daughter - to save your planet.

Sometimes, he speaks about Diamonds and Quartzes and Homeworlds in passing but you wonder - in a half-macabre, half-curiously sympathetic way, the extent of his memories. 

You hear Connie stressing upstairs over the phone about another 'outburst' of his. He might have hurt somebody - nobody's quite sure. She's worried - of course she is, but you can't find the heart in you to tell her it's okay - because it's not, and it probably won't be for a while.

* * *

You can't remember the last time you've gotten so choked up over a patient. Yes, he's a name on a clipboard like all the others but this is  _ Steven Universe,  _ your daughter's boy, Greg's boy, and yet also the one who has saved humanity countless times. You mentally shake yourself, and check your contacts list for Greg's number.

You've got some yelling to do, and a GP to find.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in so long, forgive me if this is bad!! constructive criticism, comments and kudos appreciated!!
> 
> can't wait for the next episodes :)


End file.
